japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Rex Goodwin
Rex Goodwin, sometimes romanized as Rex Godwin. 'He is a major character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Goodwin is a former developer from R.R.D . He is the head of Sector Security, the man from the Daedalus Bridge legend. Including the main antagonist at the end of the Dark Signer Saga. He is the only Dark Signer to not wear a cloak. Background Rex and his brother, served as assistants to the developer of Enerdy technology, Dr. Fudo. Roman is made lead developer after Dr. Fudo attempts to abort the project as its too dangerous. Dr. Fudo managed to pass on three of the four control units; the cards "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Stardust Dragon" and "Black Rose Dragon", to Rex after being shot at for taking them. He begs Rex to stop the Enerdy project. Rex goes to find Roman and finds him in a lab, having just amputated his arm. Roman hands Rex a container with the arm and tells Rex to do what it takes to defeat him after the Signers appear. He orders Rex to leave and hits a self destruct button, resulting in the Zero Reverse, so that he may be reborn as a Dark Signer. In order to make sure that the Dragon cards fell into the possession of their corresponding Signers, Goodwin released them to the public. Rex constructed a Duel Runner and moved to a coastal part of Satellite. Nobody knew or found out who he was at the time. Every day he used to stare across the waters dividing Satellite and New Domino City. One day he began constructing a bridge to the city. Initially people thought he was crazy, but came to help him after a while, seeing his progress and determination. Some people frowned at the idea and forced construction to halt. Rex became wanted by Sector Security and his helpers abandoned the project. Rex ended up cornered by Security one day. Rather than be caught and spend the rest of his life in jail, he rode his Duel Runner along the bridge and flew off to the other end of the sea. This act caused Goodwin to lose his left arm. Most people never knew what became of him and yet regarded him as a legend. The incomplete bridge was later named Daedalus Bridge. Goodwin managed to survive the ordeal and later replaced his arm with a mechanical one. Goodwin managed to make his way to becoming director of New Domino City and Sector Security, as well as leader of a cell within the secret organization known as Yliaster, with Lazar as his all-purpose assistant. Since the original Enerdy Reactor, located in Satellite, is the gateway to the underworld, Satellite is to become the battlefield. Goodwin, aware of this, chooses not to evacuate the citizens of Satellite, otherwise it would drag the people of New Domino City into the situation. Goodwin masquerades his beliefs of class and plutocracy with utilitarianism, saying that everyone must work together to maintain the delicate balance between Satellite and New Domino City. Goodwin continues Enerdy research in New Domino and uses it to power the city. Zigzix leads the project, but must operate under Goodwin's instructions. Using his influences within the city, Goodwin began to locate the Signers. He finds the Satellite resident, Jack Atlas, who has a Mark of the Dragon, identifying him as a Signer. Goodwin organizes an escape plan for Jack, promising him that he will live as a Duel King in New Domino. Jack complies, although it meant turning his back on and stealing from his friends. Jack apparently becomes Goodwin's protegé, but is really used for publicity and a tool in Goodwin's plans. Personality Rex usually has a calm demeaner, but can get aggressive if needed. This is shown when he grabbed Mina Simington by the jaw (cut from the English version) after not wanting to listen to her excuse about Jack.. After he became a Dark Signer, his personality drastically changed to a more sadistic one. He also believed friendship to be nothing, but despite this, he was convinced by Yusei that the means to fight destiny is the bonds with friends, just before he vanished. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Manga) 5000 years ago, both Rex and Roman were poor kids who had nothing and had to steal in order to survive. One day, a woman found them and adopted them as her brothers, giving them names - Roman (Rudger in the Japanese version) and Rex Goodwin. Goodwin still maintains his role as Director of Security, as well as having both Lazar and Mina still as his subordinates. In this version, Jack is his son although it is later revealed that he adopted Jack. He later would develop the D1GP tournament to find the Emperor of Turbo Duels but as he reveals to Yusei Fudo, the real reason for the tournament is to find people that can wield the power of the Duel Dragons. He appears as a hologram to welcome and instruct the various contestants in his D1GP. Goodwin's plan is to defeat the Skeleton Knight, who, according to him, will make the world be covered by chaos if he wins. In order to do so, Goodwin searches for people who can hold the Duel Dragon cards and fight alongside him.The dispute between Goodwin and Skeleton Knight seems to involve the Resurrection of an "Ultimate God", however, no details were revealed so far. Goodwin's first plan to find a holder was creating his Facility, which only held under age prisoners. There, he performed tests and monitored the children to find a holder for the Duel Dragon. After Jack Atlas and Kalin Kessler Dueled, Jack called his attention, and upon his win, Goodwin gave him the "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" card. For his next plan, Goodwin sent Jack Atlas to Satellite and began his plans for the D1 Grand Prix, which he organizes and sponsors. He had invitations sent out to Turbo Duelists who were looking for rematches with Jack. Goodwin explained the rules to the D1GP contestants for the first stage of the tournament. When Akiza wins her first Duel in the tournament, Rex knows that she is the one suited to be his "Duel Priestess". He hired Leo and Luna to eliminate the weaker contestants. Goodwin then tells the competitors where the second stage of the tournament will take place and whoever wins it will the winner of the whole tournament. As the boat to Satellite takes the remaining contestants to the second stage of the D1GP. Rex approaches Yusei on the deck and tells him the real reason for hosting the D1GP. Goodwin asks Yusei to help him stop the Skeleton Knight from taking over the world. While Yusei admits that he can't trust Goodwin, he will cooperate with him to gain a Duel Dragon card to save his friend Sect Ijuin. In his duel with Yusei, Crow Hogan reveals that Goodwin talked to him and told him everything that he just told Yusei. During the second stage of the tournament, part of Rex's plans are revealed, showing that his goal is to revive and control the "Ultimate God". Later, Luna is reading a fairy-tale book. She comments on the book like if it was a real story, and says that she must defeat the "dark wizard". Leo sadly notes how she is acting strange. Goodwin then appears to them as a hologram. He tells them that they must defeat the "dark wizard", and Luna realizes he is Yusei. Leo asks if that will bring Luna back to normal, and Goodwin confirms it. However, Goodwin's plans are only to test Yusei's Duel Dragon's strength, and for that, he needed to use another Duel Dragon. Leo and Luna then go after Yusei. He then appears again preparing for the battle against the Skeleton Knight with Akiza Izinski as the "Duel Priestess" under his control. Then, Akiza and the Skeleton Knight's pawn, Sect Ijuin, begin a Duel. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime) Fortune Cup Saga After witnessing the appearance of the Crimson Dragon during Yusei Fudo's and Jack's Turbo Duel. He reveals his status to Jack as the 360th Star Guardian, and informs Jack that he is a prophetical savior called a "Signer". However, Goodwin conceals the whole truth from Jack. Goodwin believes the truth would spark Jack's fire. Goodwin later arranges the Fortune Cup, in hopes of finding Signers by inviting participants randomly. Then inserting his own dueling assassins,who will expose a Signer upon dueling one. Goodwin is shown to have control either directly or through Zigzix, and Lazar of nearly every aspect of the tournament. He also has a large string of backup plans should things not go his way: for example, upon discovering that Leo had substituted for his Signer sister in the tournament, he arranges a "consolation Duel" to expose Luna. Greiger,whose hometown had been destroyed, was been promised reconstruction aid to his hometown depending on how he preformed in the Fortune Cup. Greiger gets misinformed that Goodwin was responsible for the village's destruction, and after he loses to Yusei. He attacks Goodwin, resulting in a spike from his duel runner flying off and Goodwin catching it. Revealing he has a mechanical left arm to Lazar and Jack. During the Fortune Cup final, while the other four Signers are in the premises, he uses Roman's old arm with the 5th Mark of the Dragon to Summon the Crimson Dragon. (In the English version, he refers to himself as the fifth Signer). He is unconcerned when Jack loses to Yusei in the final round. Due to the appearance, of the Crimson Dragon during the Duel. The public, and media couldn't see how the Duel ended. When the media questions him about it, stating that the public isn't satisfied by the outcome of the Duel. He is able to avoid telling the truth. Dark Signers Saga Goodwin appears at the premiere of the film Atlas Rising. After assisting at opening event and talking to the people, he tries to leave but is stopped by Angela Raines, who publicly questions him about Jack being from Satellite. Goodwin and Lazar meet Yusei on a bridge to tell the boy "the truth". Goodwin tells Yusei about the 5000 year old battle between the Signers and Dark Signers. How the Earthbound Immortals got sealed in the Nazca Lines, and how the Crimson Dragon divided itself into 5 parts. Each sealed in a Mark of the Dragon. When Yusei asks him why the battle has began again Rex tells him about the Zero Reverse, and how it unleashed negative energy. Which was also emitted from the Nazca Lines, and now the Dark Signers plan to use the same Enerdy reactor from the Zero Reverse incident to open the door to the Underworld. In order to stop this, the Signers must defeat the Dark Signers. Yusei insists on evacuating Satellite before this happens. Goodwin refuses as the people in New Domino will become victims instead. Yusei angrily figures out that this is why Goodwin isolated Satellite. Goodwin tells Yusei he must combine his powers with the other Signers in order to stop the Dark Signers. After Yusei asks who the fifth Signer is, Goodwin says that he is destined to appear eventually. Goodwin arranges for Yusei to be airdropped into Satellite. Goodwin watches the Duel between Yusei and Kalin. After Carly Carmine becomes a Dark Signer, Lazar and Goodwin become aware of her presence. They watch her duel Sayer on a screen, in which they see the Hummingbird geoglyph appear in the city. They also see Misty Tredwell Duel around the same time, and place. They also observe her Lizard geoglyph appear. Rex later invites the Signers to his house to give them more information concerning the Signers and Dark Signers. He tells the Signers how they have been brought together by fate, more about the Dark Signer's powers and their use of the Earthbound Immortals. Reluctantly he tells them that a Dark Signer cannot return to their normal self as they are no longer of this world. After the black fog incident in Satellite, Goodwin arranges for the Signers to return to Satellite to fulfill their mission. Before the Signers leave Yusei asks Goodwin to promise to finish Daedalus Bridge, once the Dark Signers threat has been eliminated, which Goodwin accepts. Rex meets up with Roman and engages in a Duel, using his Duel Disk, which folds out of his mechanical arm. Rex loses on purpose, so that he may be reborn as a Dark Signer. He tells Roman that he knows Roman cannot defeat Yusei and if the Dark Signers lose the battle, then another battle would occur in the next thousand years. In his dying words, he tells his brother that he intends to stop the chain of fate by laying waste to the entire world using the King of the Netherworld's power. Then, by using the Crimson Dragon's power, he will remake the entire world in his image and under his rule. After a while Crow Hogan finds him in an old room. Rex informs Crow a little about the past before cutting him off by turning towards a sliding door. Later Rex returns back to New Domino City and back to the Sky Temple to collect Roman's arm. Later after Akiza fails to seal the final tower before sundown, the Condor Geoglyph appears on the sky. Then the Crimson Dragon appears once again and guides the Signers to Rex Goodwin. As he reveals to them that he has acquired the powers of both Signer and Dark Signer, as Goodwin intends to use the power of the Crimson Dragon along with those of the Wicked God in order to become the Ultimate God. As the Condor mark on his back shows itself, he then removed Roman's preserved arm from the canister and attached it to himself and then declares that a Shadow Turbo Duel will be held within Condor Geoglyph as a ritual to welcome the King of the Netherworld. Yusei, Jack, and Crow accept the Duel in order to stop the resurrection of the Underworld Ruler. During the Duel he reveals to them about how and why he became a Dark Signer. Shortly after the Duel begins, Goodwin summons forth all the birthmarks together to form the Mark of the Dragon on his chest. He also reveals the strongest of the Earthbound Immortals, "Wiraqocha Rasca". He also reveals that he was the stranger from the Daedalus Bridge legend. Ultimately, Rex loses to Yusei with his Earthbound Immortal destroyed by "Majestic Star Dragon" and the King of the Netherworld destroyed by the Crimson Dragon. With their defeat the Dark Signers were revived as their old selves, but Rex and Roman remained absent. Rex is the seventh and last Dark Signer to fall. Sometime after the final battle, the Daedalus Bridge is completed as a far more modern bridge. Legacy Even after Goodwin's defeat, his presence is still felt throughout certain parts of the series. It was shown that Goodwin had paid off strong duelists to lose to Jack when Jack was King, with Dragan having been shown to be one of them. Primo compared the plan of the Three Pure Nobles to be similiar to Goodwin's own, but without harnessing the power of the Crimson Dragon. When Yusei prepares to travel to the Ark Cradle, he prays that Goodwin will guide him through this trial, reflecting that like Goodwin he will ride over the unfinished Daedaelus Bridge in the hope of changing the future. Relationships Dr. Fudo Roman Goodwin Yusei Fudo Jack Atlas Crow Hogan Akiza Izinski Mina Simington Leo Luna Lazar Zigzix MC Grieger Primo Carly Carmine Knownable Relatives *Roman Goodwin (older brother/decreased) Trivia *The word "Rex" is Latin for "King". Voice Actresses & Actors '''Japanese ': '''Shinya Kote English voice actress ': '''Maddie Blaustein '(episode 2 - 13) 'English ': 'Ted Lewis '(young), '''Pete Zarustica (episode 14 - present) Gallery